


You're a work of art baby (don't let me tear you)

by Castiels_Squishy_butt



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: Deadpool - Freeform, First Date, Flashback, M/M, Peter Parker - Freeform, Slow Burn, Spideypool - Freeform, chapter 2 posted soon, insecure deadpool, spiderman is done with your shit, starts with happy, wade is an insecure idiot but peter loves him anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiels_Squishy_butt/pseuds/Castiels_Squishy_butt
Summary: Wade was in love with Peter. head over heels stupidly in love with him, and by some miracle in this awful world, Peter loved him too.





	You're a work of art baby (don't let me tear you)

They lived together they _lived together_! Peter actually wanted Wade around enough that they decided to move in together. That Wade’s gross apartment was no longer needed or used. Wade was able to wake up at night and roll over to see someone who loved him. Full time and then some. How did he get so lucky?

 

It didn’t take long from the moment Spiderman realized Deadpool was genuinely flirting with him to make a move, it was just he thought the mutant was joking like he did about everything. They didn’t even know each other's real names for fuck's sake. But when Deadpool grabbed his hand and swung it after a night patrolling, all Spiderman did was squeeze it tighter and face him. “Hand me your phone.” And for some reason the mercenary did. After it was handed back Spiderman all but vanished from sight, taking off without another word.

When Wade made it home he opened up his phone to see a conversation had been started with a contact named “Peter” and it was just the poop emoji. So he texted

 

**> Peter huh? Somehow it suits you.> not even a full minute later was a reply.**

 

**> Yeah. Peter Parker. I’m actually really socially awkward. Especially when its someone I have feeling for. That's what this is right? Feelings?> **

 

**> Feelings….>**

**> My name is Wade Wilson>**

 

**> Hey how about this. Why don’t we meet in plain clothes?>**

 

_oh fuck. No nonono! He can’t see me!_

 

[Look at you, pathetic. You whine and moan how this kid probably hates you, but that's what you wanted isn't it?]

 

{He’d take one look at you. And run the hell away. You’re not worth it. We’re not}

 

Wade was brought back to a buzzing, but it wasn't a text- Peter was calling him.

Sliding answer he forced out a “Heya spidey!”

 

“Wade. Wade Wilson. Huh. I like it. I know you, man. I know how your brain plays tricks on you. So I wanted to make this a call so you can completely understand me. I would like to take you out on a date. If you aren’t comfortable without your mask that’s alright, I just want you to take a chance on me, Alright?”

 

“Uh..”

 

“I know you don’t like how you look. You’ve told me that before. But please. One date and if you don't feel comfortable we’ll forget it. It was a bro’s night out and nothing more.”

“Why? Why are you doing this?” Wade swallowed, waiting for the reply.

 

“Because I like you. You are funny. You’re a dick. Like Jesus hell, you have no problem sassing back to any person you meet. You can keep up with me and I don’t have to worry about accidentally breaking you. Or you getting hurt because you know me. And because... damn your booty”

 

The mercenary laughed so unexpectedly it startled even him “So how does… How does tomorrow sound?” he asked softly the smallest flicker of hope blinking to life in him.

 

“That- that sounds great! I’ll text you the address of the restaurant. How does six sound?”

 

“Sounds good to me, Peter.”

 

“Okay I’m hanging up now but feel free to text me. Just.. don’t overthink this”

 

“See you”

 

“Bye”

 

{TOMORROW?} white screamed at him, making him wince

[god way to sound desperate Wade]

“Hey now. Once this is over Peter can realize I’m not worth it and we can go back to normal.”

 

Either way, Wade decided the best way to start the day would be to sleep as much as he could so he didn't have to.

 

~~~

 

At four PM Wade finally decided he should start getting ready and hopped in the shower. Just looking down at himself made his shudder, Wade was nowhere near what Peter could ever really want. He was a killer. He talked to the boxes in his head. He /had/ to be at least five years the hero’s senior. He talked too much about nothing and he was suicidal more than he wasn’t. Peter didn’t need all this baggage.

 

But he still got ready. He still found a pair of nice jeans, a nice shirt and a jacket with a hood. Mask in his pocket he sat until he got a text with an address, >It’s that tiny Mexican place you said you really liked, thought we’d go somewhere you’re familiar with>

 

Oh Jesus is that affection swelling inside of him?

Wade quickly stood and exited the apartment, pulling his hood up over himself and headed towards his destination.

  


~~  


 

Wade had just walked in when he heard a familiar voice “Wade?” And there was a young man standing next to a table smiling and waving

 

Fuck. this man was gorgeous. _Peter_  was gorgeous. He should just turn around now before he knows it’s him- “Wade over here”

 

He walked over to him. Head down he stuck his hand out, winching at his lack of gloves but Peter took it no hesitation “We already know each other Wade but you are quite the gentleman”

 

Sitting down across from the other he was still silent but that seemed okay with Peter as he reintroduced himself. Finally, he looked up to meet his eyes and saw nothing but warmth

 

“Now it’s your turn. Tell me about Wade.”

 

“I’m… I’m not like you. I don’t have a day job. My job is being Deadpool and unaliving people. I’m not a born mutant but you already know that.” Wade finished quietly still waiting for Peter to ask about his skin, for him to finally be disgusted.

What he got was “Well I mean, duh. I already know a lot about you. I knew you liked this place didn't I?” he teased as a server came by with their menus  “Uh yes I’ll have a coke no ice”

“Sprite” And she was gone.

 

All of a sudden Peter reached for his hand and just set his on top. “I’m proud of you Wade, You were probably nervous coming without your mask. I know how comforting it can be to hide behind the anonymity.“

 

{Is this idiot blind? Your face looks like a car accident}

“Shut UP” Wade whispered to himself, glancing at Peter who somehow seemed oblivious to the fact he was talking to himself.

 

“Okay, I have to ask. Why? You are keeping perfect composure. How are you doing it?”

 

“Uh… Composure?”

 

“Yeah, you know /not/ running away at the sight of me?”  The older man gestured to himself “I know I’m not the prettiest”

 

“You already told me you went through experiments. I knew you had been hurt. Why would I run?”  


At that moment the waitress came back with their drinks and they quickly ordered their meals Peter smiled at her as they handed their menus back and - {jesus hell it’s the first date and you’re already gushing about his smile? You're like a puppy}

 

_Anyways_

 

“Yeah, I told you. But I never said how mad they made me look. I mean. I was like hella hot before this. Now? Not so much.”

 

“Oh, Wade..” Peter trailed off squeezing his hand “You are so, so wrong. You are stunning.”

 

Wade just laughed bitterly “Let’s just… not? Okay?”  making Peter purse his lips and nod, but almost immediately he switched topics. “I still can’t believe we’re finally doing this, you know me and you instead of like us swinging through the city. I’m so glad you wanted to!”

 

Once their food came they were back to how they’ve always been, laughing and just being happy. At the end of the night, Wade offered to take Peter home and he said yes; on the condition he got a goodnight kiss. Which Wade wasn’t actually expecting at all. Peter kind of... Jumped? To place a small peck on his lips before caressing his cheek and then just went inside. No time for Wade to even react.


End file.
